


January 24, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father should always protect his daughter,'' Amos said after a tentacle struck one Smallville villain.





	January 24, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''A father should always protect his daughter,'' Amos said after a tentacle struck one Smallville villain and knocked him unconscious.

THE END


End file.
